


Ice Rink

by theweird1



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Ice Skating, M/M, cute boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27909484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theweird1/pseuds/theweird1
Summary: In the same verse asLove in the LibraryAlec was not sure about this. While Magnus had told him it would be fine he still doubted the structure of the frozen lake. How thick was the ice? Would it hold both of them?
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16
Collections: Hunter's Moon 500 Prompts





	Ice Rink

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the HM500 over on the HuntersMoon discord.  
> Prompt: Frozen  
> Not beta'd, but enjoy.

Alec was not sure about this. While Magnus had told him it would be fine he still doubted the structure of the frozen lake. How thick was the ice? Would it hold both of them? He was trying to do the math in his head as Magnus put his skates on. 

“Alec, please. I promise this will be fine.” Even with his skates on the raven haired man walked over to him with ease. He cupped the other’s cheeks and kissed him. “I won’t let you fall or drown. I promise.” Alec sighed but nodded. 

“Okay. I trust you.” He wanted to trust but he was also scared of crashing through the ice and never getting back out. 

“Come on.” The other man took Alec’s hand and led him to the edge of the lake where a single bench stood, covered in snow. Magnus used his glove to wipe it off and had his boyfriend sit down and then squat in front him.

One by one Magnus took his snow shoes off and placed the skate on, tying it around his ankle. “Do you know how to walk on skates?” Alec nodded. He had not been skating since he was a child and that had been in a small skating rink in his father’s home town. This was a lake in the middle of nowhere, but he trusted Magnus not to let him fall.

Standing up, Magnus took his boyfriend’s hand and led him to the edge of the lake. Magnus slowly stepped on the sheet of ice before pulling his other foot on. Then it was the shy studious boy’s turn. Taking a breath he stepped on and got his footing before pulling the other skate out of the snow.

He remembered how to hold his feet just right so he does not go slipping around everywhere. Balancing, on the other hand, was the problem. Too far forward and he nearly toppled over. Too far back and he slipped. Only thing holding him up was the warm hand on his boyfriend.

“Okay we will take this slow.” Smiling Magnus showed Alec how much weight to put on his front and on his back. Then they started slowly walking. Alec was taking a while to build up his courage, but Magnus didn’t mind. They had all the time in the world.

About twenty minutes later Alec was able to skate without Magnus holding his hand but his boyfriend is still there watching and waiting. Alec smiled over at him and Magnus smiled back. He skated around to Alec’s other side. Their hands met again and they fell in sync.

It was getting late when they finally decided to head back to school. They still hand an hour drive ahead so there was still plenty of time to talk. They took off their skates and exchanged them for their snow boots. Walking back to the truck Alec leaned in and kissed Magnus’ cold cheek. 

“Thank you for today.”

“My pleasure, love.”


End file.
